The Banished Ninja
by tractorman11
Summary: This right after Naruto fails to bring back Sasuke but this time there is a twist that happens to Naruto


By: tractorman11

This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me any help would be good.

Summary: This is right after Naruto fails to bring back Sasuke but this time there is a twist that happens to Naruto.

The Banished Ninja

Chapter 1: The Last Day as a Leaf Ninja

Naruto was laying in his hospital bed thinking "why Sasuke would you leave when you where a god here you had everything you would want and you leave and I'm the one to stay when I'm the one they hate." While Naruto was thinking about what happened the council was having a meeting.

_______________________ In the Meeting _______________________________

The first to speck was Danzo "I called this meeting to discuss the issue of the demon container Naruto not the issue of the last Uchiha leaving the leaf for power that was his reason to leave"

The resistive of the Nara clan said "What about Naruto I see no issue that relates to him"

Danzo said "I think it is time we get rid of the brat I move to Banish Naruto Uzumaki for the safety of the village" at that statement the Nara was stunned but the next thing that happened surprised him more than anything Danzo was getting support right after he made the motion he all ready had support of two more council members. At this time the Nara decided to speak up "what are you three think trying to get rid of a ninja how did nothing wrong so why do you want him gone" The second council member said "because he has the nine tailed fox in him he is a danger to the village that is why Nara." At that statement the Nara got pissed and yelled "you Idiots he is the jailer of the fox not the fox the fox tried to destroy us Naruto he saved in the invasion by taking out Garra who is the host of the one-tailed would the damn fox do that for us no but Naruto Uzumaki would lay his life down for this village and you want to make him leave the place he calls home the place he saved the place he wants to protect."

Danzo then simply said "yes because his prisoner may try to break out and if he does we are in trouble because the fox could kill us all in a heartbeat" After that the member from before said "I think we heard all we need to hear we vote the majority wins" the Nara decided to go along with it and go on and vote because he thought the whole matter was troublesome and want to go home and sleep. After that the council took a small slip of paper and wrote down there vote after the vote one of the members read the voters out loud "the vote is four to three in favor of getting rid of Naruto" after the vote everyone got up and left the council room.

__________________________ 10 minutes later with Naruto_________________

Naruto was about ready to fall asleep when Jiraiya jumped though the window with a sad look on his face "I'm sorry my student" Naruto saw Jiraiya and said " what wrong Ero-sensei" with that said Jiraiya decided to tell him of the news from the council and said " Naruto I'm sorry but the council has banished you from the village I'm truly sorry my student" after that Naruto's whole world was turned upside down all Naruto could say is "why, why me" then Jiraiya said " I Known a village that would be happy to have you live there to help then as a ninja you would be respected and honored there" after Naruto come around after the shock of the news he said "No sensei I'm going to find a place to live on my own a place I want to live" Jiraiya thought about it and said " if that is what you want then find the place you want to live and live a happy life my student because I believe this is the last time I see you in a long time so goodbye my student" then Naruto said "goodbye sensei" then Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_________________________ 5minutes later_____________________________

The door to Naruto's room opened to revile a AUBU team standing in the doorway Naruto was expecting this to happen but not this fast then the captain said "Naruto Uzumaki we are to escort you out of the village" after he said that he throw Naruto a scroll with his stuff in it all Naruto said "Lets go I need to find a place to sleep before night" after that Naruto and the AUBU team headed for the gate.

_________________________ 15 minutes later at the gate___________________

When they reached the gate Naruto took off into the trees the captian said to his team "We just got rid of a man how saved and a man how loved this place with all his heart so why most it be him and for what reason now all you rare dismissed.

______________10 minutes later with Naruto_____________________________

Jumping from tree to tree Naruto was thinking about what to do as he found a cave to sleep in for the night then as he was entering the cave a idea came to mind the idea to build a home in the woods a home he could call home with that he created four shadow he set one out to find food, one to gather wood and two to find a place to build his new home and he decided to scout out the forst .

________________ 1hour later at the cave________________________________

The shadow clones had the fire going with fish cooking on it the other two had found a spot to build on and he had scouted the aera out that was to be his home all on all he tought it was a good start but he wished he know what was going on with his frinds.

____________________end of chapter __________________________________

Please review and give any tips you have and I'll try my best to fix my mistakes.

Thank you for reading


End file.
